


Legendairy Delivery

by watcherswatchers



Series: Daily Drabble Prompts [23]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Cows, Dairy farm, Established Relationship, Farmhand!Shane, M/M, Prompt Fill, calving, word count: less than 1k
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29930667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watcherswatchers/pseuds/watcherswatchers
Summary: Daily Prompt:We all have an idea list. What's the oldest idea you have? Something you wrote down and then pushed to the recesses of your mind? It's time to dig her out and write a fic that's less than 1K words!!
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Series: Daily Drabble Prompts [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160195
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Shyan Shipping Society Daily Prompts





	Legendairy Delivery

**Author's Note:**

> There is _technically_ already a fic in process of this but I haven't touched it in months.

Shane was sitting in the dark calving barn with the expectant mother. She wasn’t doing too well, but it hadn’t really been long enough for him to intervene yet. Soon. The cow groaned, stretched out on her side. She was breathing hard. Shane couldn’t do this. Something was wrong. He couldn’t sit here and listen to her in pain like this. He stripped off his shirt and tossed it over the railing before climbing into the pen.

The cow looked up at Shane, trying to rock up onto her belly. Shane ran his hand across her flank, shushing her gently. “Hey, you’re alright,” he murmured. He reached down and palpated inside her, looking for the calf but he couldn’t reach it. There was a wall of flesh in his way. “Oh no.”

Shane pulled his hands back and stood up, walking briskly to the supplies room in the office. He needed to— There was no way he could get this calf out on his own. Bare minimum, he’d need one other helper, two would be better. He might as well call the vet, be proactive.

Shane pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed the number for the vet. It went to voicemail and Shane groaned. This was an emergency. “Hi, this is Shane Madej, calling from Moore’s Farm. We have a cow down with a twisted uterus. I need someone on site as soon as possible. You can call me back at this number. Thank you.” He shoved his phone back in his pocket and grabbed items off the shelves— a halter, the come-alongs, a rope… he didn’t know what else he might need.

Shane hurried back to the barn. He was halfway across the courtyard when Ryan’s voice called out to him.

“Shane!” Ryan jogged over, catching up quickly. “Hey,” he said with a bright smile. “You normally walk around shirtless? Might get a job here if you do.” Shane’s smile didn’t quite reach his eyes as he leaned down and gave Ryan a chaste kiss on the cheek. “Hey, you okay?”

“Got a cow in trouble,” Shane said, taking off again. “Can’t dawdle too much. I have to see if I can untwist her uterus or she’ll die and the calf will too.”

Ryan’s eyes are wide. “How can I help?”

Shane glanced over at Ryan out of the corner of his eye. “Ryan—”

“No, if there’s a cow in trouble and I can do something to help, I wanna do it. I can help.” He kept pace with Shane easily and soon they were back at the calving barn.

Shane relented. “Alright. Stay quiet, stay calm, and try not to spook the cow too badly.”

“Aye, aye Captain,” Ryan said with a little salute.

Shane was so thankful for him.

They walked into the barn and Shane turned on an extra set of lights, illuminating the room more than just the faint glow it had been before. Shane climbed into the pen and quickly haltered the cow, wrestling her head in the rope.

“I’m sorry,” he said lowly to her. “It’s to try and help, I promise.” He got her standing and had Ryan climb in and hold her halter. “Just make sure she doesn’t take off,” he said.

Ryan nodded, grabbing the rope. He was careful not to spook the cow, but she tried running off anyway. He tightened his grip and stopped her in her tracks.

“You good?” Shane asked him.

“Yeah, I’m alright.” He had a little rope burn on his hands but it was nothing extensive.

Shane palpated the cow again, searching for the twist. His hands traced the smooth muscle and he pulled back quickly. “Walk her over this way,” he ordered Ryan. “We’re gonna flip her.”

Ryan’s eyes nearly bugged out of his head. “We’re gonna _what?_ ”

“I’m gonna hold my hand in her vagina, and you’re going to roll her.” Shane drew a circle in the air with his finger. “Roll her.”

Ryan laughed shakily. “Yeah, okay.” He walked the cow where Shane guided them and handed over the rope when Shane held his hand out for it.

Shane made quick work of forcing the cow back down to the ground and Ryan would have to make sure to file that nugget of information away for later. Now was absolutely not the time to be getting horny.

Shane crawled back on the floor behind the cow and palpated her uterus once more. He looked pretty thoughtful for a man with his hand in a cow’s vagina. “Alright,” he said with a wince. “Get on her front legs and flip her. I’ll do what I can from down here.”

Ryan stood by the cow and lifted her leg, groaning as he rolled them straight up.

“Just a little more, Ry. All the way over.”

Ryan pushed the cow over and she flopped down, twisting to sit up properly. Shane pulled back and eased his arm back in, up past his elbow. A rush of fluid spread over his jeans and Ryan grimaced. Shane sighed in relief and pulled his hand back, a pair of calf hooves in tow.

“We did it,” he said, sitting back on his heels. He breathed another sigh of relief and a soft chuckle. “Thanks, Ry.” He pushed back and stood up, grabbing the halter off the cow. “Come on.” He waved Ryan to follow him and he slumped back against the wooden fence around the calving pen, sinking into the scratchy straw.

Ryan sat down next to him and leaned his head against Shane’s shoulder. They watched as the cow stood up and circled around to get comfortable. Eventually— rather quickly, Ryan thought— the calf was sliding into the straw.

The cow stood up and began licking at her calf, cleaning it off. Shane turned off the brighter set of lights and walked out, grabbing Ryan’s hand.

“You’re dirty,” Ryan teased, looking at Shane’s wet pants.

Shane laughed. “Yeah, but we saved them.


End file.
